Avenger's Dissemble Re-Write
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: I have finaly got round to uploading my re-write of this story. It's set way before Dark Dan, so read on.
1. Chapter 1

Avenger's Dissemble [Re-Write]

I have finaly got round to uploading my re-write of this story.

It's set way before Dark Dan, so read on.

Chapter 1: Blind!

Blind.. that what they were.. blind! They could not see I was their son, I was their little Danny! That was my life.. not anymore!

-Flashback-

"STAY STILL!" a huge man says spitting in my face.  
"But I'm your son!" I say as an ecto-knife is cut into my skin, the ecto-cuffs burn into my skin.  
"No... Your not!" the man says looking over at the woman who is typing on a laptop.  
"Mom... help!" I say towards the woman, she just raises a blaster.  
"I am not your mother GHOST!" she says lowering the weapon.  
"B-but I am!" I say holding back tears.  
"NOT!" the man says gripping hold of my wrist.  
"Someone h-help!" I say looking towards the door.  
"No one will help you ghost! Not even Danny's friends.. Why will you not give up our son!" the man says spitting in my face again.  
"Because I am your son!" I say trying to change form again.  
"Your just a ghost that.." is all the man says as a red and gold figure appears blasting me free from the ecto-cuffs.  
"Another ghost?" the man asks.  
"Hell no.. just hate the idea of you hurting your own son!" the red and gold figure says, I could not care less I was free so I took my freedom by passing through the table and the house it's self.

-Flashback end-

That was a month ago.. I left Amity Park... I did not have any other family apart from Friutloops.. I did not really want to deal with Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius, so I headed towards a city which is called New York. Many hero's protect this city ranging from Spider-Man to Hulk, I am glad I don't need to protect a city 24/7 so I can have a normal life.. well normal in a sense.. what is normal for a half ghost?

Since Danny Fenton is a wanted man for protecting Phantom, I changed my name from Danny to Dan, and Fenton to Hayes.. Dan Hayes is now my name and my ghost half is called Shade!


	2. Chapter 2

Avenger's Dissemble [Re-Write]

I have finaly got round to uploading my re-write of this story.

It's set way before Dark Dan, so read on.

Chapter 2: Ghost Hunter reduced to tears

"A chicken burger?" a man asks looking down at the order.  
"Yep.. god as my witness. .Tony Stark walked in and ordered a chicken burger!" another man says looking out at the soaked figure of Tony Stark.

-Tony's POV-

'It was a month I spent looking for that kid.. only to find he's not in Amity.. god knows where he is!'  
"Your order?" a man asks bringing Tony from his thoughts.  
"Y-your Tony Stark!" the man adds dropping the pad onto the table.  
"Yeah.. I'd like a chicken burger!" Tony says lowering the menu while the guy runs off into the kitchen.  
'Why is it allways raining?' Tony thinks as a figure darts past the window, Tony stands up looking out at the rain pelting off the window.  
'Was that... nah!' Tony thinks sitting down.

"One chicken burger!" the man says setting the burger onto the table.  
"Thanks!" Tony says picking up the burger and biting into it.

-Danny/Dan's POV-

A blue whisp escapes my mouth as I run past the dinner!'Another ghost!' I think to myself trying to not draw attention to the fact I desided to take up the rains of being a hero again.. it started a week ago.

-Flashback-

"_...and New York's playboy Tony Stark has returned from his trip to Amity Park!_" the TV blurts out waking me from my sleep.  
"Mhm!" I groan knocking tins and can's from the couch, wiping some drool from my mouth.  
"Horrible!" I mutter walking towards the bathroom.. my dyed hair sticks up everywhich way as I stare at my reflection.  
"Why have I got lipstick on my neck?" I ask myself wiping the lipstick from my neck.  
"RENT!" a gruff voice says pounding on the door.  
"It's open!" I shout back.  
"Dan Hayes.. were is my rent?" a man asks opeing the door.  
"In the same place it always is!" I shout back.  
"Oh.. thanks!" the man says taking his payment.  
"No problem!" I shout back.. I hear the door slam.  
"Asshole!" I say softly combing my hair back into a managble state, I look down at my sink.. full of shit to keep my blond hair blond.  
"When do I work again!" I say towards my small pug.  
"Woof." the dog barks.  
"Shh Cujo!" I say rubbing his head.

"Tuesday!" I say biting down into the toast I made, getting a confused look from Cujo.  
"It's the next time I have work!" I add making Cujo jump up and lick my face.  
"Down boy!" I say pushing Cujo down.  
"Later boy.. keep out of trouble!" I say leaving the flat.  
"What's this?" my manager asks.  
"Your payment?" I ask trying to leave.  
"Your $150 low!" the manager says.  
"So... it will be late!" I say trying to push past the stout man.  
"When?" the manager asks.  
"Tuesday!" I say.  
"300 dollars!" the manager says.  
"What?" I ask gritting my teeth.  
"That is how much you will pay me Tuesday!" the manager says maving to one side.  
"Ok!" I say simply as a blue whisp escapes my mouth.  
'Oh no!' I think to myself as I turn to see the face of a ghost that I thought had long since passed on.. Skulker.  
"Hello... Welp!" the ghost hunter Skulker says scaring the pants off the manager.  
"How'd you find me?" I ask the hunter making sure the manager has vanished from sight!.  
"Easy!" Skulker says grinning.  
"Ok.. so you want pounded into a pulp or.. shall I just send you back to the Ghost Zone!" I say as the white rings change me from Dan Hayes to Shade; gone is the hasmat suit.. now wraped around the form of Shade is a cloke black as night, armored boots, spiked gloves and stitched into the hood is the name Shade.  
"You ready to be mounted on my wall?" Skulker asks.  
"No!" Shade says.

(FIGHT SEQUENCE [I suck at this, but I'll do my best])

Shade blasts Skulker back with two ghost bolts, the hunter lands in some boxes.  
"I see you have not lost your fury!" Skulker says lowering a bazoka, it launches 6 missles at Dan/Shade; who summons a sheild to block them with ease.  
"I see you still use the same attacks!" Shade says grinning.  
Skulker brings an ecto-blade from his Arsnal (his backpack on him [I gave it the fancy name]) and starts swinging at Shade.. a couple of swings nick Shade on his face.  
"New weapon?" Shade asks.  
"From an old friend!" Skulker says swinging wildly, it misses.  
"_Your old flame?_" Shade asks mimcing Ember's voice.  
"YOU LEAVE HER BE!" Skulker screams kncoking Shade out of the building.  
"Does the big bad hunter miss her?" Shade asks summoning his own ecto blade with an ice hue (Due to the ice core).  
"LEAVE HER BE!" Skulker says charging at Shade, who blocks the attack with ease.  
"Your anger is what drove her away!" Shade says angering Skulker again.  
"SHUT UP!" Skulker says bringing out a blaster and firing at close range but still some how missing.  
"You know if you did not have that fight.. she'd still be alive.. or semi-dead!" Shade says noticing the face Skulker is now in a blind fury.  
"You know I tried... she was in so much pain!" Shade adds blocking all of Skulker's strikes and blows.  
"You want to know what her last thought was?" Shade asks taunting the hunter who is not moving.  
"_Tell Skulker.. I never loved him!_" Shade says mimicing Ember's voice, this sends the hunter into a blind rage, with out knowing Skuler gave the trump card for Shade to win; in one swift movement Skulker was reduced to his normal form.. a small snot ghost whimpering in pain and sadness.  
"Well back to the Ghost Zone!" Shade says throwing Skuler into a portal he created.

(END OF FIGHT SEQUENCE)

'I can't belive I made Skulker cry!' I think to myself changing form, glad to feel the white rings around me once again.  
'Well... who ever you are ghost.. your facing a new phantom!' I think smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Avenger's Dissemble [Re-Write]

I have finaly got round to uploading my re-write of this story.

It's set way before Dark Dan, so read on.

Chapter 3: Like the dark!

-Danny's POV-

Standing before me was Klemper!

=Ghost Bio Klemper: Klemper is a weak ghost, his main obsession is having a _Friend_ as Klemper puts it, Klemper is usaly seen in the Far North of the Ghost Zone.. I wonder if Klemper can beat the Box Ghost: Ghost Bio END=

"Klemper... but how?" I ask changing into my ghost half, my cloak blows across my spiked gloves.  
"Would you be my friend?" Klemper asks floating down to my level.  
"I really don't have friends!" I say charging my Ecto-bolts just as defence.  
"Why sad?" Klemper asks.  
"Why... why?" I ask.  
"I don't know, but need friend.. everyone needs friend!" Klemper says smiling.  
"You don't remember me?" I ask Klemper who shakes his head.  
"Klemper.. it's Danny!" I say making the ghost sweat bullets.  
"Halfa.. hurt Skulker.. made him cry!" Klemper says with panic in his voice.  
"I did.. but he's always been trying to get my pelt!" I say making the ghost groan.  
"See.. why's he like that?" I ask.  
"Skulker has many awards.. many trophies my none sweeter then a halfa!" Klemper says.  
"Why me.. why not Vlad?" I ask.  
"The 'Untouchable' he's gone from the ghost zone!" Klemper says.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Klemper must go.. never be back.. mistake.. Klemper found sparkly.. followed sparkly here!" Klemper says.  
"Your to far from the snow.. your power is fading!" I say looking around.  
"Fine Klemper.. just this once!" I say placing my hand on the brick wall, the swirl of the ghost zone in my finger tips makes me feel alive... well half alive!  
"Klemper glad Phantom back.. even if Shadow of former self!" Klemper says vanishing into the portal.. I make sure it's sealed behind him, I then change back into my human half and head back to my flat.

-Tony's POV-

"Stark!" A angry Pepper says folding her arms over her chest.  
"Did I doze off again?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck.  
"4th time.. head home Stark.. your not up for this at the moment!" Pepper says folding some papers on the desk in front of her.  
"I'm fine... Pepper!" I say yawning.  
"Head home Stark.. not Avengers Tower... HOME!" Pepper says pushing me out the meeting room and into an elevator.  
"Fine... tomorrow!" I say yawning again.

...

...

...

The Lift bell dings sounding my stop.  
"Must have dozed off again!" I say stepping from the lift not noticing the cute blond walk in.  
'Must be tired!' I think to myself stumbling into my Limo.

...

...

...

...

"Hey Tony!" Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye says stepping from the main doors of Avengers Tower.  
"Hey... Clint!" I say yawning stepping out of the limo.  
"Tired?" Clint asks.  
"Shattered!" I say walking into the Tower and almost falling into the lift.

...

...

"**HULK SMASH!**" the green machine known as Bruce Banner AKA The Hulk screams waking me up.  
"Thanks for the wake up big guy.. your a million persent better then coffee!" I say waving my hand over the table, bringing up a screen.  
"_For Asgard!_" the Asgardian prince known as Thor says watching a fight on the 60 inch plasma.  
"JARVIS locate for me Widow and Cap.. I know were Hawkeye is!" I say rubbing my neck.  
"_**Gladly... Widow is out of the Tower and Steve is on the roof tanning!**_" JARVIS says.  
"Bring them in.. got news!" I say towards the A.I.  
"_**Gladly Mr Stark!**_" JARVIS says activating the Avengers badges.  
"I'm here Tony!" Steve Rogers AKA Captain America says sliding down one of the poles to the roof.  
"Cap the poles are for... never mind!" I say shaking my head.  
"Sup Tony!" Clint says walking into the main room of the tower and flipping onto the chouch next to the Asgard prince.  
"Clint.. were you flirting with my driver?" I ask.  
"She's cute!" Clint says as Black Widow AKA Natasha Romanoff walks in.  
"**Hulk bored!**" Hulk says sitting on his chair Tony made.  
"In time!" I say waiting for everone to be seated.  
"Ok!" I add smiling.  
"_Man of Iron?_" Thor asks.  
"I'm fine... just waiting!" I say.  
"Ok.. everyone as you know I went to Amity Park a couple of months ago!" I say getting a nod from everyone apart from Hulk.  
"Well I was there to see an old friend of my father!" I say bringing up a picture of a 'big' man in an orange hasmat suit.  
"Who is he?" Clint asks.  
"He is Jack Fenton local inventor and ghost hunter!" I say making Clint laugh.  
"More like local nut.. am I right!" Clint says nudging Thor.  
"_Man of Iron speaks true.. this Amity Park is linked to one of the mistic relms!_" Thor says making Clint uneasy.  
"Your saying he hunts ghosts!" Steve asks.  
"Yeah.. thats not the point!" I say brining up another picture.. the picture shows a teen about 16-17 dressed in a black hasmat suit with a D stitched into his chest.  
"Who?" Clint asks.  
"He is Amity's hero... Danny Phantom!" I say making everyone gasp.. all but Hulk.  
"He's just a kid!" Natasha says.  
"He's been doing this since he was 13.. maybe even earlier!" I say making all gasp.. even the Hulk.  
"A kid.. protecting a town.. by himself!" Clint says rubbing his forhead.  
"I know... but thats the good news.. this is not!" I say turning towards the screen behind me.  
"_Man of Iron?_" Thor asks.  
"Please stay seated!" I say turning back.  
"Before I went to Amity Park.. this kid Danny Phantom and another Ghost went toe to toe in the school!" I add.  
"Why?" Natasha asks.  
"I'm getting to that!" I say rubbing the back of my neck.  
"The ghost found his way to the school.. he struck blow after blow into the school as a way to bring out Danny.. a teen Dash Baxter threw a football at the ghost, the ghost would have struck Dash if not for Danny Phantom!" I say making everyone nod.  
"Danny and the ghost seemed to be evenly matched in skills and fighting.. blow for blow.. blast for blast.. then things changed when Jack came onto the sceen!" I add biting my thumb.  
"What happened?" Steve asks.  
"I'm getting to that!" I say waving my hand over the screen, it brings up a CCTV video.  
"This is the CCTV from the School!" I add hitting play; Danny and the ghost fire blast after blast at each other until a hulking van crashes through one of the school's wall, Danny is the first to turn as Jack the man from the picture hops up onto the van with a blaster strapped to his back. The ghost fires a blast at Jack, but Danny get's in the way blocking the blast with his body, Jack looks up at the ghost with worry; he presses a button on the blaster and a flash of green light blinds the CCTV for a bit, when the flash dies down Jack is seen dancing (Badly) ontop the van.. then something catches his eye... in a flash of white a ring passes through the unconscious form of Danny Phantom... as the flash dies down lying where Phantom was is a kid!  
"What just happend?" Clint asks.  
"Lying on the floor is Daniel Fenton!" I say pausing the video.  
"Who?" Steve asks.  
"Jack's son!" I say getting 'Oh's' from the team.  
"Wait... that kid is Phantom!" Clint says as I nod.  
"The video showed his secret.. not to jsut the school but Amity too!" I say with a grim look on my face.  
"What?" Steve asks.  
"It's what happened next.. that will scar you!" I say sliding my hand across the screen, shown on the screen was the same smiling man Jack carving into his son who was awake like he was nothing!  
"Oh god!" Natasha say covering her mouth.  
"The monsters!" Clint says.  
"**Hulk... feel sick!**" Hulk says with tears rolling from his cheeks.  
"Where was his mother in all this?" Steve asks.  
"Making notes.. watching the whole thing play out.. and making notes on how to permently kill a ghost!" I say making everyone stop dead.  
"Monsters!" Steve says.  
"**Hulk SMASH!**" Hulk says as laughter fills the room.

-Danny's POV-

I woke to the sounds of someone being sick.. god how I always hated that sound.. so I followed it towards.. yep you guessed it Avengers Tower... I always hated the fact I could hear when someone was being sick.. or going to be sick.. I followed it up to the top floor where suprise suprise the Avengers watching a play by play of my life.. I watched as they called my ex-parents monsters... that felt good.. I even watched the Hulk cry but I could not control my laughter for long and a flickered into view in front of the Avengers.

"Bravo Stark!" I say annoyed by the fact he snooped around my life... but also glad he did!  
"Who are you?" A man dressed in purple robes asks rasing his bow at me.  
"Calm it Robin Hood.. I was just watching the show!" I say making everyone in the room jaw's drowp.  
"Clasic!" I add floating past the green monster.  
"And you are?" a woman dressed in way to much black for my taste.. well there was Sam.. No gone forget about it!  
"I am Shade!" I say bowing.  
"_Shade?_" a blond man asks... I think it was a man.  
"It is my name.. she asked!" I say smiling  
"You snuck into my tower.. how?" a voice asks.. yep million doller stupid prize goes to Tony Stark.  
"Well let's see... Uhh I'm a ghost!" I say freaking out Robin Hood... yeah going to keep calling him that!  
"Wait... Danny?" comes a voice, I turn and see.. yep if you guessed Captain America you would have just won a trip to Hawwii.  
"Wow someone in this tower who's not stupid!" I say grinning.  
"The same Danny from the pictures?" Robin Hood asks.  
"Got it in one Quiver boy!" I say.. yeah also going to be calling him that too!  
"_Your alive?_" the blond man(?) asks.  
"Can't be killed.. might have you to thank Starkie!" I say turning to Tony.  
"I... oh yeah!" Tony says.  
"Bet you left that out.. the fact you all most killed me.. your arc reactor is made of energy I have never seen before.. hurts worse then Ecoranium!" I say.  
"What?" Robin Hood asks.  
"Green.. glowy... kinda feels icky!" I say.  
"The cuffs!" Tony says as I nod.  
"Smartest man alive.. yeah Tucker can beat you!" I say.. mentaly slapping myself.  
"They are ok!" Tony says making my eyes go wide.  
"WHAT?" I ask almost screaming.  
"They are ok!" Tony says.  
"You?" I ask as Tony nods.  
"Well I guess I owe you!" I say turning around.  
"Let me guess.. you want me to join?" I ask making Tony's eyes go wide... ACHIEVEMENT!  
"Yeah!" Tony says.  
"Deal!" I say turning towards the green monster.  
"I know how you feel!" I say towards Hulk... and a phase through the floor.

-END-


	4. Chapter 4

Avenger's Dissemble [Re-Write]

I have finaly got round to uploading my re-write of this story.

It's set way before Dark Dan, so read on.

Chapter 4: True Monster

-Danny's POV-

3 days of my half life wasted, Tony's idea of getting me 'Battle Ready' was throwing me in a locked room with an angry Hulk. Let's just say Hulk now has a fear of Ghosts. Thor kept calling me 'The child once known as Phantom' which ticked me off to no end, Natasha tried to get me to watch a movie a couple of nights ago.. I told her No; she reminds me of 'her' Steve is the only one who gives me space in the tower; he's a father figure.. I'd like to open up to him more.. but to many scars. Clint... he's like the brother I never had, a good shot with the bow.. I showed him my ecto-energy which resulted in a fire in the training room... I told Tony I'd pay him back.. he waved me off.

"Kid get your head in the game." Clint says dodging a cardboard box thrown at him.

Oh yeah now... Now we are fighting the Box Ghost.. well the team is, I'm just watching.

"Hawkeye leave the kid alone.. he's watching us.. testing correct?" Captain America asks blocking an ecto-box with his sheild.  
"I am." I say looking on at the battle.  
"BEWARE." the Box Ghost shouts throwing more of his cardboard ammo at the team.  
'A little bit of advice child, they don't know I'm here' the voice inside my mind tells me for the 15th time.  
'Quiet Dark.. I'm watching' I tell the voice know as Dark.  
"Kid.. you sure he's easy?" Tony AKA Iron Man asks getting a blast of ecto-energy into his chest.  
"I'm sure." I say watching Thor and Iron Man attack at the same time.  
"You want to get in big green?" I say looking at Hulk who's been standing next to me since the battle started.  
**"No.****"** Hulk says simply.  
"Suit yourself." I say watching the battle dwindle down to only Thor and Iron Man being the only Avenger's left standing.  
"BEWARE MY BOXY DOOM." Box Ghost says creating a giant box and flinging it at Thor, who get's knocked into a building.  
"Now?" I ask turning to Hulk who has jumped into the fight.  
'They never learn' Dark says with a mental smile.  
"Yep 3 seconds." I say watching Box Ghost take down Hulk in 3 seconds.  
'Now?' Dark asks.  
"Now." I say charging into the Box Ghost knocking him into the ground.  
"Hello again Boxy." I say standing over the Box Ghost.  
"Phantom?" Box Ghost asks.  
"Oh.. bad Boxy, you know my name is Shade now." I say charging an ecto-blast in my right hand.  
"You don't kill." Box Ghost says in a whimper.  
"But I do." a new voice says from Danny's mouth.  
"Impossible." Box Ghost says knowing that voice.  
"I tend to do that." the new voice says ramming his hand into Box Ghost chest.

"NO!" I scream out holding the covers close to my chest.  
'Just a dream.. Just a dream.' I think breathing hard, I lay back into the bed and fall asleep.


	5. NOTE

Avenger's Dissemble [Re-Write]

I have finaly got round to uploading my re-write of this story.

It's set way before Dark Dan, so read on.

**IPORTANT NOTE:**

This story has not been abandoned, the story is being moved into my hard-drive's for I am moving IRL. I will return to Fanfiction but right at this moment in time I am off the clock to move into my new flat. I hope you understand

King Zerthin!


End file.
